A Stray Kat in the Host Club
by ashestoashes1894
Summary: Katherine Jamison is the foriegn exchange student from America and the host club immedietly takes her in under their wing. What will happen next? Chapter 5 is now up! OCx?
1. Stray Kat in the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.** **I do own Kat though. She's mine. MINE! Oops, had to much pepsi. I get hyper when I drink pepsi...**

A blonde haired girl wearing simple jeans and a black shirt with a golden Chinese dragon on it walked up to the front steps of Ouran High School. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and walked in. The fifteen-year-old went over to the main office and went up to the desk.

"Hello? I'm the foreign exchange student from the U.S.A.," she said innocently to the secretary in Japanese. Her Japanese wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.

"Oh. Katherine Jamison, right this way miss," the secretary said dully.

"Kat," Katherine corrected the woman.

"Whatever," the secretary replied as she led the girl into the hall, where she spotted Haruhi. "Haruhi, take Katherine,"

"Kat," Kat corrected again.

"Whatever," the secretary again said. "Take Kat on a tour of the school. Make sure she gets back by 3:30 so she can get her schedule."

"Yes ma'am," Haruhi said to the secretary as the woman went back into the office. Haruhi turned to Katherine. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kat, the new exchange student from the U.S.A.," Katherine replied, returning Haruhi's handshake. "Wow, this is one hell of a school."

"Yeah. So, I guess I better show you around. What year are you in?"

"I'm a first year. I'm fifteen," Kat said. "Where will this tour begin?"

"Follow me," Haruhi said, leading Kat along to the many classrooms.

A few hours passed and they soon came upon the Third Music Room. "I want you to meet some of my friends," Haruhi said, opening the door. A shower of roses flew at them. Haruhi entered and Kat followed shyly.

A tall blonde-haired boy sauntered up to them. "My, my, Haruhi. What a cute stray cat have you brought in," he said to the brunette, glancing over at Kat.

"Her name is Kat, senpai. She's the foreign exchange student from America."

"Really? How interesting," the blonde boy said, circling Kat, looking her over. When he came back to face her, the rest of the host members except Kyoya had gathered around.

"Milord," said an orange-haired boy, who was with an identical twin. He had his hair parted to the right. "who is she?"

Blondie ignored him and grabbed Kat's chin, making her look directly at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "So, have to come to become a customer of my fine Host Club?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Pervert!" Kat yelled, pushing him away.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked Blondie, who was huddling in a corner. The twins howled in laughter. They both wrapped an arm casually around Kat's shoulders.

"I already like her. Only five minutes passed since she came here and already she's embarrassed Our Lord!" one said to his brother.

"Yes Hikaru, she's great! We could definitely use her skills of humiliation!" said Kaoru.

Kat wriggled away from them and turned to Haruhi when a small boy ran into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Kitty-chan!" the boy yelled. "Wanna eat some cakes?" he asked sweetly.

"No thank you," Kat answered. The boy then started to cry. Kat sighed. "Fine. Of course I'll have some cakes." The boy perked up instantly when a very tall dark-haired boy walked over to him.

"Hunny, maybe you should give her some time to figure out what's going on," he said to the boy.

"Okay Takashi!" he said in a very cute voice, running over to the cakes.

Kat went over to Haruhi, who had given up on Tamaki when he wouldn't come out of his mood, and tried to talk to her when Kyoya yelled.

"The customers will soon arrive!" he stated, which brought everyone to the attention, even the sulking Tamaki. They got in order and as the door opened, they greeted the girls in puffy yellow dresses with roses.

A while later after all the girls had left and Kyoya went away to count the profits, Kat went up to Haruhi. "I can see why you wear the boy's uniform," Kat said to her, "I would rather be boiled in hot lava than wear that hideous girl's uniform." The whole host club went silent and they all stared at Kat. "What?" she asked before she figured it out. "Oops, it was supposed to be a secret, huh? Sorry," Kat said, a sheepish smile on her lips.

Hikaru and Kaoru went up to Kat. "Yep, it was. Milord!" they yelled to Tamaki, "I guess Haruhi can't stay in the host club since another girl knows our little secret!" they said slyly.

Tamaki ran over to Kat. "You must never ever tell anyone that Haruhi is a girl! Never!" he yelled dramatically.

"Whatever, Hentai," she said to Tamaki, remembering when he grabbed her. "I won't tell a soul, you have my word."

"H-Hentai?" Tamaki asked, then fled to his corner. The twins started laughing uncontrollably again.

---------------------------

**Hentai is Japanese slang for pervert**

**This is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Now I just have to type up the next chapter.**


	2. An Invitation and Scaring Tamaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, only Kat.**

Two days after Kat had first gone to the Third Music Room. Kat had made friends with Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers. The twins had enlisted her in their "Embarrass the Lord" scheme, which was quite fun. So far, she had thrown three water balloons at him, made him trip twice, and put hot sauce I his soda that made it taste bad and light his tongue on fire.

"Boo!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at Kat, which caused her to drop her books.

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled. It was 8:30 and she definitely was NOT a morning person.

Hikaru thrust out an invitation to her when she finished picking up her books.

"Eh? What's this?" she asked, taking it from his hand.

"An invitation to the beach!" they cried simultaneously.

"Hmm, that sounds fun," Kat said, trying to get away from the annoying twins. They followed her.

"So you'll come?" Hikaru asked. "We made reservations to a resort but Haruhi didn't want to go and said maybe you'd like to go. You will come, right?"

"Of course I'll come. What beach are we going to?"

"One off the coast of Hawaii. You do have a passport?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I have a passport! How the hell do you suppose I got here from the U.S.?" Kat snapped.

"Great! Spring break is next week, that's when we're going. We'll use Kyouya's private jet, it's the biggest, to get there," Kaoru said.

Hikaru leaned down to whisper in Kat's ear. "Milord is quite angry that Haruhi isn't coming so don't let him ruin the fun of the beach." He stood up and saw Tamaki running towards them. "Speak of the devil," Hikaru said laughing.

"Why isn't Haruhi coming?!" Tamaki asked loudly.

"Wow, you've actually approached me," Kat said slyly, a smug smile on her lips. "Are you sure you aren't afraid I won't bite you?"

Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin. He just realized Kat was there. "Y-you've noticed?" He hoped he was being discreet about keeping away from her.

"Uh, yeah. How can you not notice when someone is hiding behind a table, staring at you like you were some kind of monster?" she asked smugly.

"I-I wasn't hiding," Tamaki stammered.

"Liar," Kat said.

"I'm not a liar," Tamaki protested proudly.

"You just lied," Kat said, a smirk on her face. "You just lied about not being a liar. How ironic."

The brother's started to laugh like hyenas when they heard that.

"I'm not a liar!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"Liar," Kat said, turning away and started walking to her next class.

"Am not!"

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!" Tamaki yelled very loudly. Kat turned around and went up to him, looking him straight in the eye. The twins held their breath, knowing whatever Kat says next was definitely going to be an insult.

"Baka!" she said, to Tamaki, "You are a liar. I caught you and you denied it. That makes you a liar. Besides, you should shut up. You're making a scene." Kat turned away and started walking from a startled Tamaki.

"She scares me," Tamaki muttered, his eyes wide. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed wildly again, getting odd stares from fellow students and teachers alike.

**Baka means idiot, fool, stupid, ect. in Japanese**

**Hope you like this chapter, sorry for it being so short. Next chapter, to the beach! See you there! Before I forget, I have a suspision that Haruhi can't swim. That's why she doesn't like to go to the beach and stuff.**


	3. Jeans are Boring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I just own Kat.**

Kat sighed and stepped out of the Third Music Room. It was complete insanity in there. Hikaru soon followed her out.

"Oi, have you packed yet?" he asked her.

"No, not yet," Kat replied with a sigh. She always had been a procrastinator.

"Good. Kaoru and I are going to help you pack," he said with a grin.

"That sounds perverted," Kat said in reply.

"No, no. Our mother is a fashion designer so you can get a whole new wardrobe!" Hikaru said happily.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" she snapped. She was wearing faded jeans and a blue tank-top today.

"Well, you could use something different," Hikaru said, eyeing her pants. "You wear jeans everyday."

"What's wrong with jeans?" Kat grumpily asked.

"Ooh, someone's cranky," Hikaru remarked, laughing. "Jeans are fine but when you wear them everyday, they get broing quick."

"Oh, who cares what you think," Kat growled.

"Just meet Kaoru and I at 4:00 today, and don't be late," Hikaru said before slipping back into the Third Music Room, where Tamaki's voice could be heard shouting about Haruhi's not wanting to go to Hawaii.

**Hope you liked this SHORT chapter. By the way, 'Oi' means 'Hey' in Japanese. I hope to see you next chapter: Choosing Kat's Wardrobe!**


	4. Choosing Kat's Wardrobe

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

Kat walked through the halls towards the Third Music Room. Hikaru said to meet him and his brother there to pick out her new wardrobe. She hoped this wouldn't take long because she really needed to get started on her homework.

Kat soon approached the door. She sighed and pushed it open revealing hundreds of mannequins supporting summer wear. Hikaru was by her side in a minute.

"Hello!" he said, making her flinch.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kat snapped.

"Oh, so your still grumpy? I hope all these clothes can cheer you up!" he replied.

Kat took notice of an elegant black bikini with red flowers on it. It was really beautiful. "Oh, so pretty!" she said in delight, walking over to it.

"Kaoru got sick so he won't be coming to help you pick out your clothes," Hikaru said.

"Oh? Well tell him I hope he gets better. We can't embarrass that idiot without him," Kat replied before seeing a very pretty tank-top. "This is like shopping only better 'cause you don't have to pay!" she said happily.

Hikaru followed her, pointing out things that would work best for her body type. Soon she had two suitcases filled with clothes and bathing suits.

"Wow, now I'm tired," she said, a smile on her lips.

"I hope you had fun. Do you need a lift to your place?" Hikaru asked.

"Thanks!" Kat replied, standing up and reaching for the suitcases.

"You can leave them here. They have your name on them and will be flown with us. It's just easier to leave them here since we'll meet up here before we leave," Hikaru said, leading her out of the school and into a limo that was waiting for him. Kat gave the driver her address and they left for her house,

"Hey, let's play a game. All you have to do is wave to random people. If they wave back, you get a point. Whoever has the most points when we reach your house wins!" Hikaru said and Kat nodded. When they got to her house, she won with a total of 104 people waving back. Hikaru lost by one point.

"You cheated!" he claimed and she just smiled evilly. "Kaoru and I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:00, 'kay?" he added before the limo pulled away from her house.

How'd you like this chapter? Great, ne? See you next chapter!


	5. Rude Awakaning

Kat was rudely awakened by the twin's loud voices at the door. "Leave me alone!" she growled like a bear being wakened from hibernation.

"You're going to miss the flight!" Kaoru said mischievously.

"Let me sleep ten more minutes," Kat begged.

"Nope, you're waking up even if we have to barge in there and drag you by the toes!" Hikaru said disturbingly cheerfully.

The twins next heard footsteps coming to the door then locking it. The next thing they heard was footsteps leaving the door and Kat plopping back onto her bed.

"Oi! No fair!" Hikaru complained.

"It is fair. Now leave me alone so I can sleep!" Kat growled in reply.

"Uh oh, Hikaru. Looks like we have ANOTHER friend who doesn't like being awakened," Kaoru said with mock worry.

"Oh, brother, you're absolutely right!" Hikaru chimed.

"The damn plane can wait. It's Kyouya-san's plane anyway," Kat hissed.

"Actually, Kyouya's plane ISN'T coming. Its engine died so we have to take a commoners plane," they said in unison.

"Great, what else can go wrong?!" they heard Kat snap and the rustle of blankets as she got out of her bed. Then they heard the closet being thrown open and Kat mutter something in English they didn't catch but they supposed it was along the lines of: "Damn plane getting broken and waking me up at 6:30 in the morning," and some other things they supposed were cuss words.

Kat got dressed in a khaki mini-skirt and pale pink tank top. She threw open the door with her purse filled with necessities like her iPod, DS, and many DS games. A book's corner could also be seen poking out of the top of it.

"You sure you brought enough things to keep you busy? It's going to be a long flight," Kaoru asked.

"If the jet lag doesn't make you go crazy, I WILL," Kat growled, walking into the kitchen and writing a note on a notepad and stuck it to the refrigerator.

I'm leaving for Hawaii now. Call you when I get there.

Katherine

"Katherine? That's your name?" Hikaru asked with a puzzled look.

"Kat has to stand for something," Kat replied with a shrug and heading out the door.

"She has a point," Kaoru said and followed her out.

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed, following his brother to the limo.

Next chapter: Long Flight and Jet Lag! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun typing that one up! Too bad I'll have to do some research on jet lag symptoms. Yuck.


End file.
